


Lemme Tell You a Story

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [19]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Earworm, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why the V-chip was invented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme Tell You a Story

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP 2013 Prompt #23: Prompt: **Earworm**. We've all had music get stuck in our heads. Now do the same to a character in your story.

Watson rubbed her temples, eyes closed. “Detective Bell, can I please borrow your gun?”

Bell gave her a sympathetic sidelong look (most of his attention still focused on her partner while he took notes). “Migraine?”

“A migraine is treatable,” she corrected him, groaning. “This is Sherlock-induced.”

“I’d keep him overnight for jaywalking if he wasn’t so useful,” Bell muttered. Both continued to watch the aforementioned doing his bloodhound impression at the crime scene.

”Temporary solution. And it’s not his personality or anything like that, it’s those damn TVs.”

“’Scuse me?” Bell gave her considerably more attention at that.

“You’ve seen his media room.” Joan lifted her head, face a mask of patient suffering as she recited from rote. “Seven flatscreens, a police scanner, three radios, livestream, and a ham setup. And he watches and listens all at once – while he’s reading a book. Says it keeps his mind sharp.”

“Mr. Universe.” Bell shook his head. “That must be restful.”

“This morning’s noise was _especially_ restful, because it’s still in here.” Joan tapped her head.

“Tinnitus?”

“TV For You. And Memory Channel. And SitChan. Three of the flatscreens played old sitcoms.” Joan glared at her partner. “ONE irritating theme song would be bad enough. All morning my head’s been playing _Beverly Hillbillies, Gilligan’s Island_ , and _Brady Bunch_. Simultaneously.”

“Oh, God,” said Bell.


End file.
